Age of Steam
by OOBAGALOOBA
Summary: In a steampunk setting, Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps had very different childhoods, but that will not stop them from coming together and making Zootopia a better place. M for violence, blood, some alcohol use, and as always eventual smut(It's me, OOBA, did you think there was gonna be an innocent and pure story?)
1. Chapter 1

Age of Steam, City of Iron, and a Heart of Gold

Chapter 1

An overcast morning was pierced by the pained cries of a vixen.

"Push, Vivian, push once more."

The vixen screamed as her husband encouraged her.

"Alex, it hurts."

He took her paw, "I know, but you must do it, if not, the kit will die."

Screaming in agony, she pushed once more. A small fox kit's cries could be heard throughout the manor.

"Oh, Vivian, we have a son!"

She smiled with overwhelming joy as her husband handed the small, orange bundle.

"He looks just like you, Alex."

Alex leaned in, kissing Vivian, "He does, however, have your beautiful eyes."

She cradled her husband's face with her free paw, "What shall we name our new heir?"

Alex replied with a smile, "Piberius."

Vivian giggled, "Heavens, that would get my poor angel bullied mercilessly. I know you loved your father dearly, but couldn't we give him a different name?"

Alex thought, "We could name him after your father."

Vivian looked at her son, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, welcome to your home."

Alex took in his son's name with pride, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde. A fitting name for my son."

On the other side of the city, a bunny was muffling her cries of labor, for she was forbidden by her master to have any children. Biting down on the cloth her husband had provided her, she managed to keep her screams down. The two bunnies had forgotten one thing though, the baby's cries.

They frantically conversed, "Stuart, I don't think I can stop her cries."

He looked solemnly at her, "I know, what should we name her?"

Bonnie blurted out the first name that came to mind, "Judith!"

Stuart fired off another, "Laverne."

Bonnies ears raised in cautious optimism, "Judith Laverne Hopps!"

A loud banging on the door caused the kit to cry even louder, "You dirty bastards, I told you no mating!"

Stuart looked at his wife and daughter, "I love you, so very much."

Before Bonnie could reply, he jumped out of the window, distracting the mammal at the door. Bonnie heard Stuart begging and pleading, then saying something in a hushed tone. She could see who he was talking to, it was Martin Grey.

"He scowled, you would be willing to trade this for your daughter's?"

Stuart nodded. Suddenly the fox drew a sword, running it into the rabbit's chest. Bonnie couldn't see it, but Stuart was smiling when he died, for even though his master was cruel, he was a fox of his word.

Loudly the fox announced, "Bonnie Hopps, your mate is dead, but I have given my word that I will spare your daughter. Tread lightly, for I have made no promise for your life."

At the Wilde manor the mood was festive.

"Sarah," Alex said to a sheep, "Please bring me Mrs. Otterton."

The sheep nodded, "Very well master."

Alex cringed, "I know that you are new here, but please call me either Alex, or Mr. Wilde. None of this master ballyhoo, please."

She smiled, "Yes, Alex, I will have her here soon."

The sheep walked briskly down the hall. The Wilde manor was known quite well for its happy atmosphere, but what most people didn't know was that the Wilde family kept it that way by treating their house staff with kindness and equality. If Alex ate well, so did his servants, and if his servants worked hard, so did he.

Alex was broken from his happy trance as the otter walked into the room with her newlywed husband.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Wilde, but Emmett wouldn't let me leave without him."

Alex let out a hardy laugh, "I expected as much, you two were made for each other. Now, I have an important matter to discuss with you."

Her face fell, "I understand if you forbid us to have children."

Alex looked horrified, "Heavens no, I would never do such a thing. I wanted you to be an important part of my will."

Emmett looked confused, "Why? You are in perfect health, sir." Alex sighed, "Good health doesn't mean safety from death, for I have enemies. Can I confide in you two to protect my most precious possession in the event that I am dispatched from this world?"

Mrs. Otterton spoke up, "Before we decide, may we know what this possession is?"

Alex smiled, "My son."

She ran to Alex, hugging him, "Of course we will protect him."

Alex relaxed, "Thank you. Now, I have a collection of dresses set up for you, go get ready for the ball. Emmett, I will have my personal tailor make you a suit while we converse."

Emmett kissed his wife before following Alex to his personal quarters.

"Emmett, meet Nicholas."

Emmett smiled at the small fox kit, asleep in his cradle.

"A handsome heir to the household."

Vivian walked into the room, "Alex, what is good Mr. Otterton doing here?"

Alex stood proudly, "Vivian, I have made the Ottertons the official godparents of our son."

Vivian squealed with delight, hugging Emmett, "I am so happy, Nick will be spending a lot of time with you, so he will be bonded with you as well. I don't wish to think about it, but the enemies that Alex has made are very cold hearted, so much that they would kill innocence to get their way."

Alex sighed, "To make matters worse, my sister has married an evil man named Martin Grey, and he wants my inheritance. Father left it to me, and I will leave it to Nicholas. However, if I perish, Martin will take control of the estate, most likely forcing Nicholas out of his own home, so I want to appoint you two as the guardians. This will ensure that Martin will not have the house."

Emmitt was shocked, "I don't know what to say. Shouldn't your sister put family before her relations?"

Alex looked saddened, "She never loved our father. She even blamed him for our mother's death, even when the doctors said that nothing could have been done. She resented him, and she resents me, since I inherited everything. I offered to let her stay, I offered her some of mother's belongings, and I even offered to help her financially, but she refused. She has only hate for me."

Emmett stood with a fire burning in his eyes, "Alex, I will defend Nicholas, even if I have to lay down my life to do so."

He beamed as the blacksmith walked in. "I wasn't fitting you for the kind of suit you were thinking of."

Emmett let the wolf take his measurements. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice, Henrik."

The wolf nodded, speaking in a heavy Germanic accent, "No problem, Alex, it would have been an insult had you not come to me for this job. Those gaudy blacksmith posers, all they do is make their armor pretty. I make mine fierce and dependable, for who would rather be brained in a fancy suit, than victorious in a strong one."

Alex chuckled, "My thoughts exactly, old friend. I do miss having you around the manor, with your heavy accent carrying through the halls."

Henrik finished his measurements, "I have a family now, and my business is steady, but I will try to visit more. I know how dangerous it is for you around here. Now, if you will excuse me, I will make this mammal a suit of armor that will strike fear into the heart of all who cross him, auf wiedersehen."

Alex watched his friend leave, "Yes, until we meet again."

Martin growled, slamming his fist to the wall, "That damned kit will rob me of my chance to get that inheritance, we must rid of his parents before they can do anything!"

The badger that sat across from him had an evil smile plastered on his face.

"I have an idea."

Martin growled, "How much?"

He nonchalantly replied, "Ten thousand."

Martin was about to protest, but simply gave in, "Fine, but you have to produce results, or else you will see no gold."

The ball was ready several days later, all set for Alex's announcement of his heir, and his new godparents. Vivian fussed with the fur on Mrs. Otterton's head, placing purple flowers.

"I have known you and your husband for three years now, yet I haven't gotten your first name, Mrs. Otterton."

She didn't move, so to not disturb the work of the kind vixen, "It's Miriam, Mrs. Wilde."

The vixen turned her around, kissing her on the cheek, "Please, call me Vivian, you are Nick's godmother after all."

The two prepared each other's dresses and fur for the ball.

Alex and Emmett were in a large dressing room together.

"Henrik will be here shortly with your suit, but for now, I will need some help with mine."

A suit of armor was hauled in on a wooden cart. It was imposing, magnificent, and gold.

"What a magnificent piece of craftsmanship!"

Alex was amused at the exclamation of the otter, "It is Henrik's finest work yet, and he will make a similar one for Nicholas as he comes of age."

He looked over at the otter, "I will have him slate all the sons you have for armor like yours."

The otter looked around and found a sword. Emmett took the sword from its sheath and knelt in front of Alex, "I will be at your service forever and always, my good friend."

Alex smiled warmly, taking the sword, "You are family now, I would like for you to call me brother from now on."

Emmett smiled at him, "Yes, brother, shall we suit you?"

He stood, as the otter strapped various bits of armor on him, "Now, tell me what you think, brother."

Emmett stood back, "You look like the most honorable mammal in all the land."

The two jolted slightly when Henrik opened the door, "Ah, you look exactly how I envisioned when I made that armor for you."

Emmett was curious as to what his would look like, would his be gold like Alex's armor? The cart Henrik pulled had a lid, so the armor would not be exposed to the elements in travel.

"You, Emmett, will look fiercer than any mammal has looked in his life."

Henrik opened the lid to reveal pitch black armor.

"It is a strong blend of metal, which takes this color when it cools."

He marveled at the armor, but found something peculiar, "What is this on the tail segments?"

Henrik smiled, "Blades, so you will always be armed."

Emmett knew he would have to use this one day, so he was grateful for the thought of a weapon that he could always rely on to be there.

In the master bedroom, Vivian had finished proof reading their wills, letting the several lawyers go.

"We had several copies made to ensure that this manor stays with you."

Miriam was wearing a flowing purple dress, frills and flowers sewed into various parts.

"I do hope that we don't have to deal with them anytime soon, I do love your company so, Vivian."

She embraced the vixen, "Miriam, you have been so good to our family, and I have nothing but trust and love for you, well that and some inheritance, but we shouldn't dwell on that. I can't wait to see how well you and my darling Nick bond."

Miriam was quite giddy, "Can you keep a secret?"

Vivian smiled, looking around the room, "Yes, quite well. What is this little secret?"

Miriam smiled, "I'm pregnant!"

Vivian picked the otter up, hugging her and spinning.

"I am so happy for you, have you told Emmet?"

Miriam shook her head, "I was very worried when I got pregnant, seeing as any household you go to will prohibit it, so when Alex called us for a private discussion on the day of dear Nicholas's birth, I thought he was going to force me to rid myself of the child."

Vivian held her close, "My husband is too kind to do such a thing. He cares for every mammal, and he is kept awake, sometimes, by the mere thought of the ones living in hardship that he could not save. If his wallet were as big as his heart, he would be able to care for the whole world several times over with money to spare."

The two were startled by a knock at the door, "Yes? Who is it?"

Alex's smooth voice carried through the heavy door, "Someone who loves you very much."

Vivian giggled, "Come in, dear."

Alex walked in, gold armor shimmering, cape on his shoulders, and his fur neatly combed.

"How do I look?"

Both females stared in awe until Vivian spoke, "Like a mammal with a heart of gold."

Alex held his paw towards the door, "I present to you, my brother in arms, Emmett Otterton, the Guardian."

As he finished his line, a dark figure walked into the room. The figure was smaller than Alex, but it rivaled his presence.

Emmett took his helmet off, looking Miriam in the eyes, "Did I frighten you? If so, then I won't wear the armor."

She shook her head, walked up to him, and placed her paw on the alloy that covered his chest. The metal was warm beneath her paw, as she could feel the warmth of his heart.

"I was not frightened, for I know the man inside, and I know how kind, and how caring you are."

Emmett started to well up at his wife's loving words, "You mean the world to me, dear."

Miriam smiled, "I think you mean WE mean the world to you."

Emmett was clearly confused, so Miriam took his gauntlet covered paw and placed it on her stomach. Emmett's eyes widened at the happy revelation.

"You mean? We are? When?" Emmett could barely form words, as he was too overjoyed.

Alex took his wife's paw, "I do hope that Nick will become very close friends with your child."

Miriam and Emmett nodded, "We will see that they are raised alongside each other, supporting and teaching each other."

Miriam beamed, "I would love that, very much."

Alex looked at the large clock in the corner, "Oh dear, we must get to the ballroom, the guests must be wondering where we are."

Miriam cradled Nick in her arms, walking alongside Vivian.

"He looks like his father."

Vivian smiled remembering his birth, "But he has my eyes."

Miriam nodded approvingly, "He will be one handsome tod."

Alex and Emmett walked ahead of the two females, as he was going to dramatically reveal the kit to the crowd. Two wolves blew trumpets, gaining the attention of the ballroom.

"The honorable Sir Alex is about to make an announcement!"

There was a low buzz through the room, but it soon came to a halt when Alex stepped into view.

"Good evening my friends and neighbors, I have two special announcements to make tonight. I have been graced with a kit, a male, which we have lovingly named Nicholas Piberius Wilde. The mammals that will introduce him to you are my second announcement, Emmett Otterton and Miriam Otterton are two very dear friends, which I have made the godparents of my son."

Suddenly a glass shattered on the floor.

"You fucking coward, are you afraid that you're gonna lose your inheritance to me when you die?"

Alex's eyes locked on to Martin, "I don't recall inviting you, Grey."

He let out a malicious laugh, "You wound me, Alex, alienating the only family you have left."

Alex's face was calm, "I seem to recall you being the ones who alienated me from your lives. I reached out to my sister, trying to help, but instead she turned away, spitting the same malicious words she did to father. This brings me to you, Martin Grey, you are only married into my family, so you will not see one dime of my inheritance given to you. You and Sarah have loathed me when all I have done is show you kindness. I say to you, leave my manor and never return, you are not welcome here, nor is your hate."

The fox scoffed, "What are you going to do? Smile me out?"

Alex stepped forward calmly drawing his sword a few inches out of its sheath, "No, I will spill your blood. I am a kind man, but if you harass my family, then God help you."

Martin growled as he knew he wouldn't even come close to winning in a fight against him, "Fine, enjoy your happiness while it lasts, you and all the scum you treat so disgustingly well."

Martin climbed back into the carriage he arrived in.

"Did you do it?"

The badger grinned, "You'll hear of it quite soon."

The ballroom was still hushed from the confrontation, "I am truly sorry that you had to bear the presence of my hateful brother-in-law. Now, back to what we were doing before this madness. Sir Emmett Otterton and Lady Miriam Otterton, please step forth with my son."

The crowd's murmurs fell as Emmett, clad in his dark armor, walked forward to Alex, followed by his wife.

"These are my entrusted guardians in the event that I should be taken from this world. I know the thought is saddening, but it is a very likely possibility, so I wanted to have the house in the possession of someone who would ensure that the house would continue to run in the manner that I saw fit. Nothing will change if I die, it will simply be a change-of-command. The Ottertons would look after Nicholas until the age of twenty-one, and Nicholas would take control of the house."

Alex sighed, "I do hope you will love him, not as I do, as only a father can love his son the way he does, but as a family, a big family. If I am taken from him, he will need a family to look after him, and there is no better fit than the one I see before me. I cannot force you to love him, and I will not, but I will ask you, will you love my little Nicholas?" An old wolf slowly walked up to Alex, "How could we not love him? He has your blood. He will be as great, if not greater than you, Alex. I do hope your time on this world is long enough to see him become the great mammal he is destined to be."

Alex let a tear roll down his cheek, "You are truly kind, every one of you. I do not deserve such kindness."

The old wolf chuckled, "It is us who should be saying that, but you took us all in, gave us good food, clothed us, and treated us with kindness and respect, not one mammal in this manor could even fathom hating you."

He then slowly turned to the crowd, "Let us hear a mighty welcome to the new heir!"

The crowd cheered and shouted, "Welcome to your home, Nicholas."

The cheering died down and turned into a low rumble of chatter, but that was soon interrupted by a scream.

"ALEX, COME QUICK."

The fox raced to Miriam's voice. Vivian was on the ground, pale and weak.

"I NEED A DOCTOR!"

Alex's pain could be heard clearly in his voice.

"I'm here Vivian, I'm here, the doctor will be here soon, just stay awake until then."

He leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by her weak paw, "No, Alex. There could still be poison on my lips. Nick needs his father, as his mother won't be able to give him her love. I don't want to see you in heaven for some time, you hear? I want to hear about all your crazy adventures with him, all your silly blunders, and all of the stories of his kind deeds. I love you, so very much. I hate for you to have to see me go like this."

Alex kissed her between her ears, "I will do my best, Vivian. I will stay alive for as long as I can. I will take him on many adventures, we will do many stupid things together, and I will teach him to be kinder than even I was. I love you, Vivian, and I know you will be watching over me, but it pains me to see you go so soon. I will tell Nicholas everything about you, your beauty, your love for everything, your little mannerisms, and your unconditional love for him."

She curled herself around him, her breathing gradually weakening until it stopped altogether. The room was so silent you could hear the Alex's tears hitting his armor. Suddenly Alex let out a pained scream that resounded through the house, repeating this noise several times before his voice grew hoarse, unable to take the brutal emotion he felt. The whole household was holding back tears, simply to be strong for the one who needed it most. Alex was carried to his room and stripped of his armor. He was a heap of sobbing fur in the middle of his bed.

He spent a day grieving before he left his room.

"Have you made funeral preparations, Miriam?" She nodded. "Good, we will have the viewing tomorrow, then the funeral the day after. Has Nicholas been feeding? If so, what has he been nursing on?"

Miriam blushed a bit, "I have been nursing little Nicholas, as I am lactating. He needs to be breast fed, to hear a heartbeat as he feeds."

Alex hugged the otter, "Thank you, so very much, Miriam, but for now, I must prepare for something that goes against everything I believe."

Emmett put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "And what would that be, brother?"

Alex's eyes ignited with a burning rage, "Vengeance."

Emmett put his free hand on the hilt of his sword, "I will follow you into the depths of hell, for whoever did this heinous thing to Vivian shall meet a slow, painful end."

Vivian was surrounded by lilies in her coffin, as they were her favorite flower, her expression was peaceful, so much so that it brought even more pain to Alex. It wasn't easy for him to close the coffin, nor was it easy for him to put the first handful of dirt in the grave.

"Auf wiedersehen, my love, I await my day to join you once more."

Alex had Emmett help him with his armor.

"If I return at all, I will be dying. I want you to bring Nicholas to me if I return. I would like to tell him how much he means to me."

Emmett embraced Alex, "The household will miss your laughter carrying through the halls."

Alex let out a shuddering sigh, "And I will miss laughing at your terrible jokes."

They separated, "I will see you soon, brother"

Alex nodded before leaving the manor.

Martin startled when a wolf burst through the door of his study, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The wolf huffed, "ALEX…HERE…KILLED…GUARDS!"

Martin grabbed a crossbow, running to the main hall of his mansion.

"Have him distracted, if I can get close, then this bolt should punch through his chainmail."

Alex fought, mercilessly slaying every mammal that crossed swords with him.

"MARTIN, I MAY BE GOING TO HELL FOR THIS, BUT I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN WITH ME!"

The sheer anger behind his words made Martin shudder. Martin ran outside, seeing two wolves striking at him, but failing to wound him. Martin saw his chance, rocketing forward. As martin touched the crossbow to Alex's chainmail covered gut, he fired. The bolt shattered the tiny metal rings, piercing his innards, and lodging itself in the metal on the back of Alex's armor.

Martin smiled maliciously, but cringed as he felt a pain in his chest. Alex had driven his sword into his chest as he had fired the crossbow.

"You…sneaky…bastard." Martin collapsed, he was dead.

Alex spit at him, "Hypocrite."

The two wolf body guards growled, but stopped as Alex held his paw up, "I'm dying, so killing me would be redundant, I just want to go home and spend the last few moments I have letting my son know how much I love him." Alex turned around, limping home.

When Alex arrived back at the manor, he was greeted by a flurry of worried queries, but he simply asked for Nicholas to be brought to his study. Alex waited in his study, his cape was torn, his armor scratched and bloody, and his breath was weak, but he was going to hold on for Nicholas. Emmett and Miriam walked in, Miriam handing Nick to Alex.

"Hello, Nicholas, father had to go do something, but he is back now. I want you to know, I love you more than words can express, farther than man can travel, and longer than time can last. I will always be watching over you, along with mother. We will be watching over you as you grow to be the great mammal you are destined to be. I only wish that we could have watched you become that great mammal, but it was not meant to be. I must be going now, I love you, so very much, Nicholas."

Alex's breathing slowed gradually until he took in a large breath, letting out a sigh. Alex had died peacefully in his study.

The household wore black armbands, as they were all in mourning. Alex Wilde was buried next to his wife, and his armor was put on a display stand in the living room. In the months that followed, Alex's sister did not attempt to take the house or his inheritance, as she had fallen gravely ill, eventually passing away, leaving her house to her teenage son, Gideon Grey. Emmett had not had to use the armor gifted to him by his fallen brother, but he kept it well cleaned and oiled, always ready for when he would need it. Nicholas bonded quite well with Miriam, and when she had her child, he bonded with him too. Miriam and Emmett agreed on naming him Alex Willis Otterton. The wounds of loss were still fresh, but they would heal with time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Judy remembered very little of her mother, seeing as she was killed by Gideon when she was three. The only reason that she was not dead was that Martin had cast all of his debts onto Gideon when he passed, even the life debt owed to her. Gideon knew he couldn't kill her, but he did make it very clear that he could harm her all he wanted. Judy's contract that she inherited from her parents set her service to end at the age of twenty, which was still ten years away for her.

She always avoided him as best as possible, simply to avoid as much injury as possible. Gideon had a hatred for his servants far worse than his deceased father. He was ruthless in punishment, whippings, killing, and even clawing and biting the ones that pushed him over the edge, normally killing his victims. Judy was the only one who was spared these punishments, but when she was punished, she was punished in a way that would heal without a scar, but still inflict pain. Many times this punishment would consist of Judy being a literal pincushion, as it was one of the few tortures that Gideon knew would heal without a noticeable mark. Judy feared Gideon, but in her heart, she wanted nothing other than to rebel.

At the age of twelve, Judy had started her hormonal transformations, strengthening the need to rebel against Gideon, so much so that it began to boil over. Judy started making slight, purposeful errors in her work. These errors were nothing that would be noticed easily, hence she would get away with them easily. However, as time wore on, she got bolder. Judy would start to leave items askew, tilt painting, chip glassware. The bolder moves of the lapin grabbed the attention of Gideon. Judy was sixteen when she was found. Gideon was in such a rage after discovering how long she was up to her shenanigans, he attacked her. Gideon had intended to whip her, but as he approached her, she built up the courage to fight back, kicking him in the nose. Gideon grabbed the newly broken area, wincing and screaming in pain.

"You stupid bitch, I will kill you!"

Gideon slashed her cheek with his claws, striking her back to the floor once more. He got down on all four legs, stalking towards her, fangs bared. Gideon closed in for the kill, but stopped.

"Remember this, rabbit, if it weren't for the debt I still owe you, then you would be my next meal."

Judy simply watched as he walked away, petrified at what had just happened.

The next morning, a rabbit with stripes on his face arrived at the mansion.

"Gideon, your twenties have not treated you well. Is that a bandage on your nose?"

The fox gave a low growl, "Yeah, that is actually why I called you over. Would you be interested in buying her contract?"

Jack considered it for a moment, "I will need to see her for myself, then we can talk business. Now, let's catch up on the last few years, old friend."

Jack and Gideon went inside, sending the head maid to fetch Judy. The head maid had Judy dress in her best clothes.

"The master is trying to sell your contract to another rabbit, child. You should behave yourself, so to get away from this hellish place."

Judy nodded dutifully, as the head nurse had kept her fed properly and tended to her wounds when Gideon would attack her. She diligently brushed Judy's fur, making it look presentable, as well as hide the new wound on her face.

"You look stunning, my dear, you would be the most beautiful creature in the land if you were given a wardrobe fitting of your looks."

Judy smiled and hugged the old beaver, "Margaret, you have been so kind to me, I will make sure to come back for you when I have earned my freedom."

Judy was lead to the study where the two males waited.

"Master, I present Judith Laverne Hopps."

A smile crept across Jack's face, but it didn't make Judy feel comfortable. This smile had actually set off many warnings in Judy's mind. Judy didn't understand these warnings, so she simply behaved as the head maid wished her to. The meeting about her contract was over in a few minutes, as Jack had taken an instant liking to Judy.

"You said she had five years left?"

Gideon grimaced, "Yes, and she isn't to be harmed in a fatal manner."

Jack cocked his head, "Why not?"

"My father made a promise to her father. In exchange for his life, his daughter's would be spared."

Jack let the new information sink in, "Well, I don't really think there would ever be an incident to push me that far, so I'll take her."

Gideon and Jack shook hands before drawing up a contract.

Judy was taken from the Grey mansion, but she somehow didn't feel much safer than she expected. She would soon find out the real reason as to why Jack bought her contract.

Miriam raised Nicholas as one of her own. Her joy could not be described when the small Nicholas, only a few months old, met Alex for the first time, cooing and garbling to the newborn otter. Miriam raised the two as brothers for two years before becoming pregnant once again. Her second born was a female, which they named Lillian Clara Otterton. The two inseparable male toddlers were fascinated by their new companion.

Emmett had very few challenges over the first few years of their lives, all of which had ended in a victory for the otter. He had trained with several of the house guards in hand to hand, and armed combat, until he was proficient enough to take on the head guard. The love he felt for his children was like no other, and in his mind, Nick was one of them.

Nick's eighth birthday had rolled around, but he was acting quite strange. Miriam decided to talk to him, as she was the one he talked to about everything.

"Nicholas dear, what is bothering you? I haven't seen you act like this before."

Nick sniffled, "I'm different momma, and I don't know why. Are people gonna be scared of me?"

This was a talk that Miriam had dreaded, "I can't tell you as well as I can show you." She grabbed a key from her jewelry box and led Nick to a locked door.

Nick retreated slightly, "But momma, you told us never to go in there."

Miriam sighed, "Now is the time to show you what is in here. It is who you are."

The doors to the study opened, but everything was draped in black cloth. Miriam went to the center of the room.

"Come, Nicholas, I will show you what you are."

Nick slowly made his way into the room, eyes darting all about.

"Momma, this room is scary."

Miriam smiled, "That is only because of the black cloth, shall we remove it?"

Nick nodded slowly.

Miriam walked to a painting, pulling the cloth to reveal a handsome, red fox standing beside a beautiful, crème vixen. Nick saw that the vixen had soft, emerald eyes, and the tod's were a piercing blue.

"Who are those mammals, momma?"

Miriam wrapped Nick in a hug, "They are your parents."

Nick's jaw fell open in disbelief, "NO, YOU ARE MY MOMMA!"

Miriam held him in her arms as he squirmed, "Nicholas, you're hurting me. Please stop."

Nick's fighting slowly died down into soft crying, "But, you're my momma."

Miriam let a tear fall down her cheek, "Yes, and you will always be my son, but you have to know who your true parents are. Nicholas, your mother was Vivian Wilde and your father was Alex Wilde. You are a fox. I didn't want you to learn like this, but you would piece it together eventually, and I didn't want you to think that we were going to hide who you were forever. Your parents were the kindest mammals to ever walk this earth, but they died tragically. Your mother only a few days after your birth, and your father about a week afterwards."

Nick simply clutched her tighter and cried until he fell asleep. Miriam took him to his room, then told Emmett about the incident.

"It wasn't your fault. He found out on his own, so all you could do was soften the blow."

She sighed, "I know, I just wish I could have done more for him."

"Is Nick okay, momma?"

Miriam and Emmet were both startled by the voice of their son.

"No, he is sad right now. He found out about something and he needs to come to terms with it."

Alex stared at the door, his sister's paw in his. He pushed the door open and walked up to the bed. He climbed up, then held his paws over the edge for his sister, pulling her up onto the bed. The two otters curled around the curled fox and let sleep take them.

"I think he will be fine. He is resilient and loving, and his siblings love him with all their hearts."

Miriam hugged her husband, resting her head on his chest.

"I hope so."

Nicholas had struggled with the knowledge of his birth parents for the better part of a year, but came to terms with it. He told himself that they were his parents, but he was Miriam's son. From that point on, he was taught about his parents and their legacy.

At the age of twelve, Nick took up swordsmanship. He was a natural to the craft, but rather than brag, he would complement on what the opposition had done right, then he would state what he needed to work on. Alex took to the sword as well, but the two brothers felt bad after each practice, as their younger sister had wished to join them, but her mother quite heavily opposed her daughter's request to learn the art. Nick waited for his chance, knowing that it would be some time, but waited anyways.

At the age of fourteen and a half, Nick's younger sister had her twelfth birthday, and Nick decided that it was time to act.

"Mother, may I talk to you? I would like to discuss an important issue."

Miriam followed him, curious as to what he needed to discuss, "You have my attention, son, what is it? Did you find a nice vixen at the summer boarding school?"

Nick immediately blushed, "No, sorry mother, I have yet to find a muse that makes me feel like no other. What I wanted to discuss was your opposition to Lillian attending combat lessons."

Miriam sighed, "Fine, she can go, I know you have set your mind on this, so you will just find other ways to bug me until I cave in. Just be careful."

Nick started up a prepared speech, "I knew you would say this, so I put together a list of… WHAT?!"

Miriam giggled, "You are thick headed aren't you, Nicky? I said yes, she may attend."

Nick wrapped the otter in a hug, twirling about, "Thank you, mother, this means so much to me."

She hugged back, "I know, so have fun, and know that your mother loves you."

He kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too, mom."

Lillian was far better than Nick was when she first picked up the sword. She had been observing his lessons and practicing in her room, using broomsticks to simulate swords. Emmett eventually took up sparring with the children in the garden, so to simulate a real battle. Nick had turned sixteen when he was finally allowed to go to the city with Emmett.

"Hey dad, are we taking the steam wagon?"

Emmett was packing his armor, "Yes, will you stock the coal box? I need to make sure both our swords are sharpened."

Nick dutifully performed his task, grunting and panting at the hard labor. Once he finished, he let out a long sigh.

"Work like that is what makes you strong."

Nick jumped, turning to see the old steam mechanic walking up to the wagon.

"I want to be stronger than any mammal in the land!"

The old tiger chuckled, "That, my boy, is impossible. Even at your strongest, you wouldn't be able to take this old coot in an arm wrestling match. Don't be discouraged though, you can become a strong mammal, a force to be reckoned with. Just keep up your sword training and do more labor like this."

Nick suddenly got an idea, "What if I help you in your workshop on my days off? I cold shovel coal for the boilers and learn how to fix these machines."

The old tiger chuckled, "Well if you want, the name's Frank. Swing by on one of your days off and I'll show you the basics."

The old tiger tipped his hat and shuffled back to his workshop.

"Met Frank, huh? You could learn a lot of useful things from him. Anyways, we should be going."

Emmett showed Nick how to start the steam wagon.

"You have to let the fire build, so to get it hot enough to make decent pressure."

The fire was going full roar as Emmett liked it, but the pressure they wanted was a way off, so they settled with a slow pace towards the city.

Judy was called into Jack's quarters that afternoon. She was told to dress in her night attire. Judy was confused as to why she would be summoned like this, but she reluctantly did as she was told. Judy was met by Jack, wearing only loose fitting trousers.

"You look stunning, Judith. Any buck would throw themselves at your paws, given you had the right attire. You have an exquisite figure as well; I do wish to examine it more thoroughly."

Jack was uncomfortably close, to her. He slowly undid his trousers, revealing that he was in full arousal. Judy screamed and kicked him before running out of the mansion. She down the dirt path that lead to the main road. Jack recovered and sprinted after her.

"You can't run forever, Judith. When you stop, I will catch you, and I will have my way with you!"

Judy ran faster, she wasn't going to give in without a damn good fight. She ran for what felt like an eternity before sighting the main road. Seeing this gave her a second burst of energy. She could hear Jack's paws hitting the ground, turning to look back, she saw that he was still a fair distance away from her. Judy didn't notice that she had hit the main road, and as she turned to face the road, she ran face first into the side of a steam wagon.

"DAD, STOP!"

Nick hopped down, picking up the rabbit.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Judy kept mumbling one thing, "Help."

Nick turned to see an angry rabbit with a striped face draw his sword.

"Give me the girl and I may just let you live."

Nick placed her in the back of the wagon, among the apples and the wheat. He then swiftly drew his sword.

"She will not be leaving with you."

Nick was disgusted, as he could clearly see his intentions propping part of his trousers up.

"Then you shall face a bloody demise."

The rabbit stopped before charging, seeing the armored figure of Emmett approach from the other side of the wagon.

"You shall do no such thing to my son."

The rabbit laughed, "You think you could take me? You and your son are going to die today."

The rabbit bounded forward, landing behind Nick, but before he could swing his sword, he was halted by Nick's sword sitting inches from his neck.

"We can duel for her contract, or you can forfeit the contract. We will not parade your shame across the town."

Feeling a second sword resting against the back of his neck, he decided to go with the latter.

Nick and Emmett started the wagon once the paper was fetched and her personal effects were brought out to them. Judy had come to an hour later.

"Where am I?"

Nick was careful not to crush their produce when he went to her side.

"We had him forfeit your contract."

Judy was horrified as she saw that she was talking to a fox.

"May I see your half, miss?"

She gave it to him, fearing what he would do if she would refuse.

"Ah Judith Laverne Hopps, you have a lovely name. I hereby proclaim you a free lapin."

He tossed both papers into the furnace and closed the small door. Judy was so dumbfounded, that she passed out once more. Nick pulled a blanket out of his bag and draped it over her.

"Careful, Nick, you might go falling for her."

Emmett chuckled, he always liked his stupid jokes, and kept making them to remember Alex.

"You know, dad, I think I may have just done exactly that."

Emmett had no clue what to say, so he simply said nothing. Nick stayed in the back, tending to Judy.

"Dad, can I warm your blanket up for her? Mine isn't as warm, but I don't want to take it off of her. It's just too cold out."

Emmett looked back at Nick, "You really have fallen for her, haven't you?"

Nick blushed, his ears heating up, making Emmett laugh.

"With the heat coming off your face, she would have to strip down to her knickers. Yes, she can use my blanket, and move her closer to the boiler."

Nick did so with great care, but froze as he was moving Judy closer to the boiler.

"Who are you? Where are we going?"

Nick set her down gently, "I am Nicholas Piberius Wilde, and this is my father. We are heading for the city of Zootopia. Would you like some clothes?"

Judy shook her head.

Nick pulled a jacket out of his bag and some trouser out of Emmett's.

"Sorry, but we didn't expect to be freeing a beautiful doe today."

Judy wanted to be angry at the complement, but she couldn't, as he showed that he was genuinely concerned, and he seemed to be skittish around her. She couldn't believe how this fox was acting. She simply put on the clothes provided to her and took a cup of warm tea from Nick, who had used the boiler to his advantage. He opened the small door to the furnace, wincing at the intense heat before closing it again.

"I'm upping the pressure, dad, we have to get her a room as well."

The wagon slowly gained speed on the dirt road.

"The chief constabulary is an old friend of the family, and he takes in mammals without a home. Would you like to go that route? They would teach you all sorts of things, even how to defend yourself, and they give you the option to join the constable corps when you come of age."

Judy liked the sound of that. She wanted to be able to dispense justice where it was needed. She knew many mammals that needed the help of a constable that simply could not reach one.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Nick wrapped his tail around her, "I believe you could be a great constable. You were able to stand up to that rabbit and escape."

She blushed, "Well if you didn't come along when you did, I would be in a very bad way right now."

Nick's growl startled her, "I can't stand scum like him. Taking advantage of you like that."

Judy felt completely safe around him, his eyes were kind and caring, his smile disarming, and his emotions true.

"Well, a savior does deserve a reward doesn't he?"

Nick's eyes met with hers, "I couldn't possibly take anything from you. It would be rude of me."

She pouted, "It's rude to turn down a gift."

He sighed in resignation, "As you wish, what is said gift that you wish to bestow, milady?"

"This," Judy leaned forward, planting her lips on his muzzle.

Nick melted into the kiss. Nothing he had ever experienced felt as good as her lips on his. Judy parted, eliciting a small whine from him.

"I can honestly say, that was the best gift I've ever received."

Judy opened her small chest of items, pulling out a thin, cotton scarf.

"What is that?"

Judy handed it to him, "It is something to tell other females that you are spoken for, if you wish to be."

Nick held it gingerly before wrapping it around his neck, "I am now spoken for."

He dug through his bag until he found a scarf, "I don't know if this will do, but I have had this for as long as I can remember. It is a very special item to me, so I take it wherever I go."

He handed her the scarf, making her giggle, "You don't need to give me an item, but this is very kind. I will wear it and cherish it."

She wrapped the thick scarf around her neck and settled back into her blanketed spot next to the boiler. Nick sat down next to her, wrapping both his arms and tail around her.

The two talked about their pasts, Nick nearly breaking down hearing everything that she had gone through. Judy was actually quite happy to know that Nick's father had struck Martin down. When they arrived in Zootopia, the two were fast asleep, leaning on each other for support.

Emmett chuckled to himself, "The Kid's got it bad."

Emmett woke them up when they arrived at the chief's house. Judy was reluctant to let go of her newfound love's paw. Nick promised to visit her the next day, and the two parted with a kiss.

The large cape buffalo pulled Emmett to the side, "How long has little Nicky been canoodling cottontail?"

Emmett laughed, "Believe it or not, they just met today. Now they are all over each other, Adrian."

The large buffalo let out another laugh, "Well this will be a surprise for the missus, assuming you can pry him away from the city long enough for him to tell his mum."

The river otter gave another chuckle, "Yeah, yeah, we will see you tomorrow to visit before we head home."

Emmett had to practically drag Nick out by his tail. The lodge they stayed in was nice, and had comfortable furniture, but Nick wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon, he was too busy thinking about Judy. The day he was completely lost in thought about Judy, so much so that he nearly toppled over a dozen different produce carts. Nick had eventually bumbled his way through his tasks, bringing him back to the steam wagon.

"You've been pining hard over that new lady friend of yours."

Nick simply sighed, a stupid look spread across his face.

"Come on lover-kit, let's go see her."

Nick hadn't noticed, but Judy had done exactly what he did that night, so to no one's surprise, they fell asleep in each other's arms by the fire.

"He's gonna write her every time he can get near a piece of paper and a pen."

Bogo huffed, "You got that right, I haven't seen a pair like that since, well, since Alex and Viv."

Emmett sighed, "You think they will be able to make it work?"

The buffalo shrugged, "We have a few of these couples here. They aren't bugged by the general populous, and they even receive a lot of support. We live in an age where steam is making everything more civilized. That I am proud to say."

The otter looked at Nick, "I just want to make sure he is happy."

Another snort, "If you want that, then let him love her. Support his love and he will be happy."

The visit ended and Nick gave Judy a kiss before parting.

Emmett was smiling as they made their way back home, "You know how I can tell that you are really in love with her?"

Nick's ears perked up at the question, "How?"

"Because she still had your jacket and you didn't ask for it back from her. You seriously intend to make this work between the two of you, don't you?"

Nick stared at him, "I do, father, one hundred percent."

They arrived home shortly after sunset, greeted by a flurry of kisses from Miriam.

"How did the trip go for my two handsome men?"

Nick scratched the back of his neck nervously, "About that, mother. Do you remember how you wanted me to find a romantic interest?"

Miriam's face lit up with joy, "Oh, do tell, who is the lucky vixen?"

Both males went rigid at the mention of vixen, "You see, mother, I haven't fallen for a vixen."

Miriam's eyes went wide, "OH, I always had a suspicion, but I never really thought it to be true."

Nick's head cocked, "You know?"

She spoke once more, "Kind of, so who is the tod then?"

Nick started laughing, but soon quelled it to speak, "Oh mother, I do not go for males, I have fallen for the most beautiful bunny."

Miriam sighed, "Why didn't you just say so?"

Nick was still holding back laughter, "Because the way you led us on made us believe that you knew about her."

Emmett, Miriam, and Nick went into the living room to talk about the activities with the whole family.

Judy took a liking to Adrian, he was tough at the ZCC, but at home he was a complete softie. He cooked meals, read books, and even listened to Judy's concerns about Nick. She had forgotten to give Nick's jacket back, but was slightly pleased that he had forgotten to as for it as well. When she would wait for his next letter, or if she was feeling slightly down about something, she would bury her face in his jacket and inhale his musty scent. To other mammals the jacket smelled funny if you sniffed it, maybe even slightly undesirable, but to Judy it smelled amazing.

Nick would rarely take his new scarf off, and even when he did, he kept it close by. He wanted to let the world know that he was Judy's fox. He enjoyed the letters he got from Judy, especially ones that told him about ZCC academy preparation. He was quite joyed when his brother found a muse, which he fawned over just as badly as Nick fawned over Judy. Nick knew that this was just the amazing beginning to an extraordinary love, and he couldn't wait to see where it went.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I would love to hear reviews on this chapter, I am also thinking about making a chapter about the war mentioned by Frank, anyways let me know what you think and, as always, ENJOY!

Chapter 3

Nick sauntered into the steam workshop, spotting Frank napping in the corner.

"Hey, old man, wake up. Time for etherian wave lessons."

The old tiger grunted and slowly rose from his chair.

"I thought I told you that it was useless to learn about those."

Nick sniffed, "Yeah, but I thought of a few designs that require knowledge of them, so teach me."

The old tiger let out a growl, devoid of any real intent to harm, "Go find someone else to teach you."

Nick wasn't giving up so easily, "I want YOU to teach me, commander."

The old tiger visibly tensed up at the mention of his rank. "Fine, you want to learn about etherian waves? You can learn all about them, but don't come crying to me when you've destroyed all that you love."

This did nothing to deter Nick. Frank taught him about etherian waves and their many uses over the next few months. Nick was quite creative with his designs, and it surprised Frank that all of them were simply designed to make life better, unlike the treaded battle wagon that he commanded in the war of despair.

Judy was quite a fast learner, to Bogo's surprise, and within several weeks of starting her constable training she was sparring with the large buffalo himself.

Their match had come to a draw, eliciting a laugh from the buffalo, "If you keep this up, then little Nicky will have some concerns about his manly standing in the household."

Hearing his name, Judy's ears perked up and her eyes flicked to the door for a split-second.

Adrian laughed once more, "Go on, go see if his latest letter has arrived."

Judy beamed and flew through the door, arriving at the mailbox in a few mere seconds. There was an enormous amount of mail, so she flipped through every letter, not wanting to miss his. Her spirits were dashed when she found the last letter addressed to Benjamin Clawhauser, her best friend. A voice behind made her jump several feet in the air.

"My, aren't we jumpy today."

Judy turned around to see a wide grin, russet fur, heavy winter clothing, and a thin cotton scarf.

"Nicholas!" Judy bounded into his arms.

"I decided that my own voice would be better this time, as I have not visited in months. I have been a poor love to you."

Judy buried her muzzle deeper into the fur of his neck.

"Don't say such foolish things, you have made my entire year with this surprise."

Nick chuckled, "I doubt that, your entire month maybe, but I know I'm too handsome to go the rest of the year without."

He then scooped Judy up and took her inside.

"Hello, Adrian, how is the department?"

The buffalo smiled, "Run with my caring iron hooves. Is your father around?"

Nick beamed, "Nope, he let me take the wagon into town on my own, I am seventeen and a half now."

The buffalo snorted, "That old now? I could swear that you are only nine, since you act like a little kit sometimes."

Judy giggled, "A cute kit."

Nick smiled and hushed her with a kiss.

"We will be in her room if you need us, and no Adrian, I am not thinking any untoward thoughts right now, I simply wish to see my love for the first time in many months."

Bogo tried to form a reply, but simply grunted as they headed up the stairs of the house. Judy hopped out of Nick's arms and rushed to her closet.

"Nick, you left your coat here. I thought you might want it back."

Nick grabbed the paw that held his coat and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. As they parted for air, Judy's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Keep the coat, it looks better on you."

Judy laughed, "It looks like a tent on me."

Nick kissed her once more, "I will have a tailor adjust it for you. My new steam mechanic's gear looks quite striking on me."

Judy laughed, "That it does, my stupid fox."

Nick tilted his head, "And how exactly am I stupid?"

Judy kissed his cheek, "Because I now have a free jacket, which looks quite expensive."

Nick nuzzled her and whispered, "That's my sly bunny."

He then looked her in the eyes, "Judy, would you like to go out on a date tonight? We haven't been able to see each other in quite a while, and I do believe that I owe you quite a lot for the attention that I have deprived you of."

Judy squealed with joy, "Yes, I would love to."

Nick got up, still holding his bunny, "If you are this beautiful all the time, then I may have a hard time simply being just your boyfriend."

Judy blushed, "Well, we are the same age. Born on the same day, too. It won't be long until you and I are of legal age."

Nick gave her another kiss, "I want to wait for the right time to come, that perfect moment. I want you to remember forever the day I ask you to be my bride."

Judy looked into his emerald eyes, seeing the love that poured from him, "No matter what you do, big or small, I will never forget it." Judy Kissed him once more.

Nick cleared his throat, "Judy, I have some news."

Her ears perked up, "What is it?"

Nick scratched the back of his head and simply let it spill out, "I have been learning how to control and work with etherian waves."

Judy's face was that of shock, "Nick, don't you know that is extremely dangerous?"

Nick nodded, "It is if used in weaponry, but I have been making designs that would help the crippled, give readings that doctors would have to take hours to observe accurately, and make heavy and dangerous labor safer. I have a dream of helping this city, and all that reside within it, and do you wanna know the best part of my inventions?" Judy cautiously nodded. "They will be completely free to those who need them!"

Judy smiled, "Sometimes I wonder if your heart is made of pure gold."

Nick smiled, "Not entirely, there's some brass valves, some steam, and etherian waves in there as well."

Judy giggled at his little joke, "Alright Mr. Machinist, there is only one problem about tonight: I have nothing to wear."

Nick scooped her up once more and carried her downstairs.

"Adrian, I am taking my lovely Judy to go dress shopping for our date tonight. Does this interfere with any plans you had?"

The buffalo shrugged, "She is more than ready for the academy, so any training is pretty much redundant."

With that, Nick carried Judy outside. Judy shivered against the cold air. Zootopia had climate control in certain districts, but central Zootopia was subject to climate change, as it was for animals that lived in a seasonal area. Nick stopped a few steps out of the doorway and put her down, he then wrapped the coat around her and kissed her cheek.

"You forgot you were holding it, didn't you?"

she blushed, "Maybe, I was kinda lost in thought as you carried me."

Nick smiled and intertwined her paw with his.

"Let's head to the tailor first, then the dress shop."

The tailor had old machinery from before steam, and if offered newer ones, he would curse and spit at you the whole way out of his store. The old bobcat had a short temper, but steady and precise hands.

"Jeremiah, you old fart, how have you been?"

The old bobcat shot a hostile look in the direction of the voice, but it soon melted into a face of familiarity.

"Can't complain much, but I can still complain, and you, ya shit head."

Nick beamed, "I am doing quite well, and have become quite proficient with etherian waves. Speaking of which, do you have that leather gauntlet I ordered?"

The old bobcat shuffled into the back room, moving things around. After some crashing noises and a few raucous cursing fits, he returned with a gauntlet made of dark brown leather.

"I thought leather stopped being traded ages ago."

Nick turned to Judy, "Mammals can donate their hides if they wish to be cremated, and the use of such hides are only allowed to the most skilled craftsmen to make etheric devices. Most devices now are made of metal, but there is no soul in metal. The previous owner of this hide has granted us the use of it, and as his soul rests with god, the etherian waves will resonate at an exponentially greater rate. The only way to make such a device any more powerful, is to have a soul willingly bond themselves to a device. If this is done, only one user can harness that energy and use it, and when that user dies, both souls will go to rest with god."

Judy stared at the gauntlet with awe, "Can you show me what it looks like to use etheric waves?"

Nick nodded, he examined the artwork on the gauntlet. Each gauntlet was unique to the heritage of the user, and so Nick's gauntlet had peltic circle and weave art covering every inch of his gauntlet, as well as a peltic cross. As Nick put the gauntlet on, he could feel the power of the mammal that bore the hide of this gauntlet, a strong and noble warrior before him, power coursed through every fiber of it.

Nick held his paw out to a glass of water that was sitting on the counter. The water rose out of the glass and swirled about in the air before turning into multiple tiny foxes and rabbits, each dancing and hopping around Judy. She giggled and began to tap random figures, causing them to warp and disfigure before forming back into their respective mammal. Nick then made each creature dance one-by-one back into the glass.

"That was beautiful Nick, how did you do that?"

Nick shrugged, "I have only been able to form droplets from water without the gauntlet, but I felt immense power flow through me when I donned it. I can't wait to see what new possibilities this new power will bring to my work shop; it will open so many doors in my designs."

Judy smiled and hugged him, "Just please don't ever lose sight of the wonderful fox you are. I don't want to lose you."

Nick put his paw under her chin and brought her muzzle up into a kiss. "I will always be the fox you love, and that's a promise. Now, let's get that jacket refitted."

The two spent the remainder of the evening enjoying each other's company until it was time to go on their date. The walk was peaceful and the stars shined brilliantly in the sky as they made their way to the restaurant. As the couple passed an alleyway, their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a trio emerging from the darkness. The three weasels had pistols, two of which were aimed at Judy, the third was aimed at Nick.

"Give us your money and we might consider taking it easy on you."

Nick smiled and tossed a golden coin to each of them, making their eyes go wide, "Does that sate your need to rob?"

The lead weasel smirked and said, "You got much more, and we want it all."

Nick frowned, "I'm afraid I can't let you have it all, I promised my lovely girlfriend a nice dinner out, and I intend to keep that promise. Now, if you would excuse us, we have a reservation, and I do not wish to lose it."

The third weasel whipped around Judy, putting his arm around her throat and his gun against her temple, eliciting a small yelp from her.

Nick's gauntlet began to glow, "I will not ask you again, stand down."

The weasel pulled the trigger, and Judy screamed when she heard the click, but when she opened her eyes, she had not been shot. Nick's paw had fire radiating from his palm. He was controlling the element of fire, their weapons would be useless. Suddenly their iron barrels started to heat up and warp, and all three assailants dropped their weapons to keep from burning their hands.

"Last chance, leave before I decide to take your life for frightening my bunny in such a vile manner."

All three weasels raced frantically back to the shadows from where they had emerged. Judy simply stood in shock.

"Judy, are you okay? Speak to me."

Nick didn't get a reply, so he carried her to the nearest bench and curled his arms and tail around her. Soon after this, she started to sob uncontrollably. Nick soothed her until she could for a coherent sentence.

"I th-thought I w-w-was dead, N-Nick. I w-w-w-was so s-s-scared."

Nick tightened his embrace, "I will never let anything happen to you. I will always protect you."

Nick calmed Judy for another hour before they continued to the restaurant. The two ate in silence and eventually decided to leave early. Nick had an armored steam coach hired to take them back to Bogo's house. The whole way home, he could feel Judy trembling and pressing her muzzle deeper into his fur. When they had finally reached Bogo's house, Judy had fallen asleep. Bogo looked sternly at Nick as he carried her up to her room.

Nick returned from her room and looked Bogo in the eye, "Three assaulted us, lower eastern sector of the projects, they weren't the type that steal to feed their starving family, they were the type that get off on torturing poor mammals. All three of them were weasels about Judy's height. I stopped them using etherian waves, but they scared Judy very badly. I don't know if she'll recover from this."

Bogo looked sternly at Nick, "You should leave her alone, I forbid you to see her ever again. You foolishly took on three assailants and risked the life of my daughter. I will not have you endangering her because of your stupid pride."

Nick was furious, "Pride!? I knew that if I didn't do something, then they would have killed her! I could have lost her! How do you think I felt?!"

The Buffalo's expression didn't change. Nick was suddenly surprised by a pair of arms wrapping around him. Judy had been awakened by Nick's shouting and she came downstairs to comfort him.

He held her protectively, "I'm sorry, Adrian, but I simply cannot leave her, not after what happened. I promised her that I would always protect her, and I can't do that if I am to never see her again."

Judy looked at Bogo, "Father, did you forbid Nick to see me?" The large Buffalo could not meet her broken hearted gaze. "Answer me."

The large buffalo slowly nodded. Nick was completely surprised when she strode up to him and slapped him, but the buffalo simply sitting there and taking this was even more astonishing.

"I cannot believe you, how could you think that I would be safer without him when he is the only reason that I am still before you. You should be groveling at his feet, praising him for his skill and bravery. I know you mean well, but you have to use your brain, father."

All the buffalo said was, "Yes, daughter."

She turned around and grabbed Nick's hand as she led him to her bedroom, but Bogo rose in protest, "You will not be sleeping in the same bed!"

Judy turned around and glared at him, "Father, I am having nightmares about my previous encounter, which are only soothed by the scent of this fox. A fox which has shown me more love than most people have shown me in my entire life, a love which extends beyond that of which you can give, he has been a loyal and loving partner, and I know that he will not do anything until I am ready, do you understand, father?"

Once again his reply was, "Yes, daughter."

As they arrived in Judy's room, Nick quickly turned his back to her.

"Please change quickly, you must rest."

Judy obeyed Nick and changed into her nightgown. Nick then went into the bathroom to change. He wore night pants, but no shirt.

Judy blushed, "Nick, shouldn't you be more covered."

Nick pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her nuzzle into his chest fur.

"So you can sleep better. I am so sorry, Judy, I should have hired a carriage to take us to the restaurant. I have failed you again."

He felt her paw caress his cheek.

"No, you haven't failed me, I just wasn't mentally prepared for a situation like that, if anything I failed you for not trusting that you would keep me safe."

Nick smiled and turned off the dim light on her bedside table. Nick pulled Judy close and started to groom around her ears as they laid in the darkness.

"That feels lovely, please don't stop."

Nick obeyed the bunny and groomed until sleep finally took him.

Judy woke the next morning to a strange noise, but was calmed once she noticed that it was simply Nick purring in his sleep.

"You are such a goober."

Nick smiled, "And you are such a creep, staring at me while I sleep."

Judy jumped and nearly fell off the bed, but was caught by Nick.

"I told you that I would always protect you."

Judy smiled and got out of bed slowly, dragging Nick along with her. Their breakfast was short and tense, but Nick eventually broke the silence.

"Judy, I would like for you to come live with me."

Judy's face lit up at the proposition, "Well, I would have to pack all my furniture, and the moving company would cost so much, and we haven't even informed your parents. NICK, I HAVEN'T MET YOUR PARENTS! Oh no, they must think I am a loose rabbit."

Nick laughed, "You have met my father if not briefly, and my mother does not think you are a loose rabbit. She actually thought I was trying to come out as a homosexual at first, but I corrected her. Speaking of which, how has Benjamin been doing with his new boyfriend?"

Judy mulled over his most recent babblings, "They are apparently fighting over what color the curtains in their house should be."

Nick chuckled, "I bet you ten dollars that Benjamin wins."

Judy laughed, "No dice, I know when I am being handed a losing bet."

Nick kissed her on the cheek, "You learn fast."

Nick looked at the buffalo across the table, who kept his eyes on his food. Judy spoke up, "I know you are holding something back father, please speak your mind."

Adrian piped up, "Are you certain that you can keep her safe?"

Nick looked him in the eyes, "I have been training to defend my family with the utmost ferocity, and I do intend to make Judith a part of my family in the future. I will soon be taking over as head of the house, and I am sure that no place is safer than my own manor."

The buffalo sighed, "If she is ever harmed by one of your enemies, then so help me I will have you hanged by noon of the same day, am I clear?"

Nick glared at him, "Crystal, but you will have a hard time explaining that to Judith."

The buffalo looked at Judy, who's icy glare shut his mouth before he could even form a reply.

After breakfast was finished, Nick brought his steam wagon to the front of the house. Nick and Adrian both loaded Judy's things into the wagon and after a few hours of heavy lifting, the wagon was packed.

Judy approached Adrian slowly, "Father, I know this is hard for you, but I need to see more than just the confines of central Zootopia. You have been more than kind to me, I will make sure to write and visit you."

Adrian scooped her up, "I love you, daughter. Please be careful out there, I don't know what I would do if you were hurt or killed."

Judy kissed him on the cheek, "Nick will protect me."

Nick and Judy were about to leave when Nick piped up, "Christmas is a few weeks away, you are more than welcome to join us at the manor for the holiday feast."

Adrian smiled and nodded, and with that, the two left for the manor. The ride to the manor was quite smooth, thanks to the new suspension that Nick and Frank had made for the cart. Judy had stayed quite warm snuggled up to her fox.

There were two otters waiting for them when they arrived at the manor, one of which gave Nick a barrage of kisses.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, who is this woman?!"

Nick laughed, "Please tell me that you aren't jealous of my mother's affection."

Judy blushed, "Wh-what? M-m-mother?"

Mrs. Otterton smiled and kissed Judy on the cheek, "Nick was right, his descriptions don't do you justice. I will explain once we are inside."

Nick had guessed that she forgot about his parents since she was quite traumatized the day they met. All was explained once more and Judy was brought to a warm dinner with the family, Nick's younger siblings were quite talkative and asking many questions.

Around the end of the meal, Nick stood up, "Mother, Father, I have an announcement to make, Judith Laverne Hopps will be staying with us from now on."

Miriam smiled, "Very well, I will have a guest room fitted for a more permanent stay."

Nick held up his paw, "No, she will stay in my quarters. She has nightmares from a recent attempt on her life, and needs comforting. I hope you understand."

Miriam was quite willing to let this slide. The following weeks leading to Christmas were filled with tinkering and talking. Nick had even invented a mechanical prosthetic arm, which could be manipulated just as well as a biological one. Nick had plated the prototype in gold and copied the markings of his gauntlet onto it. His second prototype was a leg that functioned as well as the arm.

"I see you are making yourself busy with calibrations."

Nick smiled at the familiar voice, "Yes I am, Frank."

Nick got up from his work and walked up to the tiger.

"How are you this fine Christmas eve?"

Frank smirked, "Old and decrepit, but still alive."

The glint of a red ribbon caught Nick's eye.

"You got me a present? You shouldn't have."

Frank's face was serious, "I didn't"

The tag read, "Merry Christmas, Savage."

Nick dropped the package and raised his gauntlet. A massive explosion erupted from the box. Nick was partially aware of his surroundings. He reached forward with his right arm to crawl to his desk, then his left, but his left never moved. He looked down to try to find his arm, but saw a bloody stump. Nick's mind couldn't register the data it was receiving, so he looked around.

Suddenly he was being dragged by a tiger. He knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. A searing pain shot through his shoulder, then his hip. The tiger was used something to close the wounds. Nick couldn't even tell that he had wounds before, and if it weren't for the knowledge of seeing the bloody openings before, he would have thought he had been born that way. Suddenly another searing pain shot through him.

The tiger put something where his arm should have been, and he was now attaching something that looked like a metal leg. Nick was aware of a gaping wound in the tiger's chest. The tiger didn't have much longer to live if he didn't get a doctor. The tiger then did the weirdest thing, he started to pray. The tiger suddenly started to glow, and after a few short seconds, he slumped forward. Nick then lost consciousness.

Judy was talking to Miriam when she heard the explosion. The two females ran to the steam garage to find Emmett directing the household staff in fighting the inferno before them. Two wolves draped in leather fire armor ran into the blaze, returning with two figures. Judy noticed the first one to be Frank, Nick's instructor. The second figure was her fox, but something was wrong. The wolf laid him down on the grass and checked his pulse, his worried look easing after a few short seconds.

The wolf took off, looking for a doctor, and Judy rushed to Nick's side. The damage had become clear; he was wearing his gold prosthetics.

Judy began to cry over Nick, and Miriam slowly asked, "Is my son dead?"

Judy shook her head no, and moved out of the way to show her.

Miriam put her paw over her muzzle, "My poor, sweet boy, you've been maimed so badly that you had to take on your own inventions to remain a whole."

Miriam kissed Nick on the cheek, "I still love you, son, no matter what, your mother loves you." Miriam looked at Judy, who was nuzzling his chest, tears flowing from her eyes. "Your bunny still loves you with all of her heart, please make your recovery a fast one."

Bogo had made it to the scene of the fire, "What in bloody hell is going on?!"

Miriam flagged Bogo down, "Chief, Nick's been injured in an explosion."

He grimaced, "Was Judy with him?"

Miriam was shocked at his lack of concern, "No, he and his mentor were in there. Frank is now dead, and if Nick doesn't receive medical care soon, he'll follow suite."

Bogo followed Miriam to Nick, "Judy, we need you to let go of Nick. I must take him to the infirmary, or else he will die."

Judy whimpered as Adrian charged across the grounds with Nick.

On the way to the infirmary, Bogo grumbled, "If you die on me, I will revive you and kill you myself."

The doctor had just finished preparations for blast victims when Bogo had arrived.

"My word, not Nicholas."

A solemn nod was all Adrian allowed.

"We need you to make sure he lives to see the light of another day."

The doctor nodded, "You must leave then, I will examine him and, most likely, operate."

Judy waited in the living room, Alex and Lillian pacing.

Alex let out a snarl, "I will bind that rabbit, tie a noose around his neck, and then set him on a block of ice!"

Lillian grabbed his arm, "This is no time to be thinking of revenge, brother, we need to be here for Nick, as he was here for us in our times of need. Do you remember who carried you tirelessly for fifty miles when you broke your leg on our camping trip? And who was it that could tell something was wrong when I was too stubborn to see the doctor? He dragged me kicking and clawing in there and found out that I needed surgery. If he wasn't there for me, then I wouldn't be here. He has done so much for us, Alex, we need to stay here. For Nicholas, and for all he has done for us."

Lillian strode over to Judy and wrapped her in tight embrace. "My brother is strong; he won't let something like this kill him."

Just then the doctor strode into the room, "He is stable, but unconscious. It may take days, or it could take years, but I will keep him alive. All we can do now is pray."

Judy immediately sprinted to the infirmary. Nick simply existed, there was no sign of any activity other than that of his own breath. She slowly approached the bed, taking Nick's paw in her own.

"I will be here for you. I will wait, no matter how long it takes."

Nick was in a forest of some sort. He slowly rose from the ground and walked forward. He eventually met a stream, and decided to follow it, as water usually led to civilization. An angry growl from Nick's stomach made him stop, but looking up, he noticed that most of the trees had fruits on them. He then scanned the ground and found a few ripe fruits that had recently fallen. Nick cleaned them off in the stream and bit into them.

"This is exquisite!"

The taste was better than anything he had ever experienced. He ambled along the stream, eating his fruits until darkness fell, he then decided to camp on the edge of the stream and continue the next day. Nick had traveled so long that he had lost count of the days, he was about to simply give up, but a red fox suddenly emerged from the woods ahead of him. The fox wore golden armor and his blue eyes shined brilliantly.

"Who are you?"

The fox smiled warmly, "Nicholas, do you not recognize your own father?"

Nick raced after him until he collided with the figure, embracing him. He then felt a third mammal wrap around the duo. A crème vixen with familiar eyes smiled up at her two tods.

"Mother, how I have longed to meet you."

Vivian smiled, "You have become quite a handsome mammal, I am so proud of you, son."

Nick hugged his mother, taking in her scent, "And your portraits do not do you justice, mother."

Alex put his paw on Nick's shoulder, "You have learned so much from the household, and they have loved you so much. I do wish I could tell them how happy they have made me."

Nick let a tear fall, "I wish Judy could meet you, she would love you."

Vivian kissed her son on the cheek, "We love her, as she loves our son with all of her heart, that is all I would ever ask of any mammal."

Nick sighed, "I guess this means I'm not going to be with her."

Vivian smiled, "This isn't your time, son. We have come to show you your way back."

Nick resisted, "No, I died, I am supposed to be with you now, why would you send me back after all those years of waiting for me?"

Alex hugged his son, "I want to be a family once more, but not like this. Go, son, go back to her. Live a full life before you see us again. I want you to tell me what your great grand kits look like."

Alex parted with Nick and Vivian stepped forward.

She caressed his cheek with her paw, "Miriam has made you into a fine young mammal, I am proud to call you my son."

Nick bent down to let her kiss him between his ears. The two foxes then turned Nick around. The stream had turned into a wide river, which ended in a massive waterfall.

"Go on, son, we will still be here when you return."

Nick looked at the two once more, "Mother, Father, I love you."

He then dove into the river and swam furiously towards the drop of the waterfall. The drop was a short one that ended in blackness.

Nick was aware of a warmth beside him. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes to see what it was. Judy was sound asleep in the bed with him. He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close. Judy woke to her moving in her sleep, her eyes shot open, thinking that someone was trying to take her from the bed. The happiness that flowed through her when she saw Nick's emerald eyes was overwhelming. Nick hushed her incoherent babbling with a kiss before he proceeded to groom around her ears. The two then let sleep take them once more.


End file.
